Unexpected Love-CONTINUED
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: "I happened to meet a guy he's stunningly handsome, morally sound, he's a surgeon an orthopedic surgeon." Austin bit into his bagel, "Well you know what that means?" Ally narrowed her eyes, "What?" "That he had to stick his finger up some guys butt in medical school." Ally grabbed her coffee and walked away as she said, "You disgust me!" - OOC -AU - Adopted by x.MissWhitneyBex.x -
1. Great Lengths

**Hi! I am Bex and I will be taking over this story. I thank the previous owner for doing a fantastic job and I know I won't amount to what she did for this story. So, I was meant to start this earlier but I have a school trip for a week and got back late last night and well I slept in today. Hehe. So here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Great Lengths**

Austin stood outside Ally's door, constantly ringing her doorbell. He had been standing there for an hour and he knew she was inside by the great amount of activity through the windows.

Just then, Dallas, _the idiot_, Austin thought, was driving into his compound. He got out and stared at Austin, confused. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Austin turned to face him and glared. "No. I don't think you are Ally Dawson. Are you?" Austin said coyly. Dallas sighed.

"I'm dating the girl and she lives next to me so I guess I could help you but..." Dallas raised his arms and turned.

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dude?" He called. Dallas turned and raised an eyebrow. "I am working with Ally and she hasn't been answering her phone for days. It's really important and we have a deadline so..." Austin lied easily.

"Ah, you're the pig-headed guy from TV." Dallas realized. Austin looked taken back.

"You must be the guy who sticks his hand up people's asses for a living." He retorted. Dallas just chuckled. "Yeah, that's right. Ally talks to us about you." He said. Not really helping his case.

"Whatever man. She has a backdoor key under the grey flower pot. And if she's in, ask her to call me sometime, will you?" Dallas said.

"I'll pass the message." Austin grumbled, bending down to retrieve the key. "And thanks for this." He nodded at Dallas.

"No problem, just don't tell her I told you." Dallas went inside his house, closing the door behind himself.

Austin went to Ally's backyard and opened the backdoor, closing it behind him.

"Allyson, I know you're in here." Austin called. He went back out and collected a pink rose then went back in. "I come baring stuff." He stared at the rose and shrugged to himself.

"What do you want? To humiliate me again, you jerk?" He heard from behind him.

Austin turned and faced Ally. She looked rough. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she had dried makeup on her face. She was wearing an old band T-Shirt and some hotpants.

"You look terrible." Austin couldn't stop himself. Ally's eyes widened for a minute before she narrowed them.

"Get out." She seethed.

"Sorry. I wasn't meant to say that... I- Here." He gave her the rose. Ally just stared at it before going into the kitchen and dumping it in the bin. "Wow." Austin mumbled quietly.

"Get out." Ally repeated.

"Look, I have coupons for... a free coffee if you buy a latte." Austin said, checking his trouser pockets and handing her the coupon. She just placed the slip of paper on the counter.

"Get out." She whispered, her eyes still narrowed. Austin sighed and stood in front of her.

"Allyson, I came to apologize. My behavior was totally not needed and I guess that I was a little surprised about your situation." Austin sighed.

"You humiliated me! You said I was annoying and that you changed me. You said Dallas didn't like me before you came along! Who does that?!" Ally screamed. "Who insults someone who has the patience to put up with them?" She whispered, tears slipping down her face.

"I do." Austin said, looking down. "It's an impulse. I can't control it." He looked back up at her broken figure. "Therefore, I'm sorry." He shrugged.

"Get out, please." Ally mumbled, leading him to the front door and opening it. "And give me the backdoor key." He gave the key to her and exited.

"At lest come to work. You're needed." Austin pleaded. Ally just stared at him and closed the front door. "Oh Allyson. You're not getting off that easily." Austin shook his head lightly and walked to his car.

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it... :)**


	2. Surprises

**Thanks for the positive response! At first I was doubtful because I thought I wouldn't amount to what the previous author of this story did but she gave me advice and support then I got more from you guys and I am just so grateful. So thank you and in return for your kindness, I update :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

_Austin's POV_

I smirked when I saw Ally walk into her office. I quickly followed Jeffery as he walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Came a stern reply from inside. We both entered and sat on the sofa. "So?" She asked.

"I don't know about him," Jeffery started pointing at me. "But I have to give you some news."

"What is it?" Ally sighed.

"Georgia and Larry are taking a month off. We need an anchor A.S.A.P." Jeffery said. Ally's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"And you're thinking...?" She seethed, pointing at me. I stood up and nodded, grinning.

"I'm your new temporary anchor. 'The Ugly Truth' will be our new headlining act." I said slyly, crossing my arms.

The way she looked at me could have melted me and sent me dripping off the surface of the Earth but I stood my ground. There was something about her character that I couldn't put my finger on even though I'd known her for quite a while.

"Never. I will disallow it." Ally said, standing up and crossing her own arms.

"But I and Jeffery will allow it, won't we Jeffery?" Agatha asked, coming in. "Remember Allyson... You're on a timer, sweetheart." Agatha said, smiling evilly at a flustered Ally. I looked between them. Timer? What timer?

"Of course! What are we waiting for, then?" Ally asked, laughing nervously. What was on between them? She led us out and directed me to the stage. "You know where everything is. I'll give you a earpiece. You must listen and do everything I say." She mumbled, fixing a mini mic on my shirt and giving me the earpiece.

"Please, I can do this myself. I am the news anchor aren't I?" I smirked. She just stared at me without emotion and sighed.

"Temporary news anchor." She whispered, going away. I saw Dez follow her into a storage room. Curious, I followed and listened outside the slightly open door.

"Just get through today. After this, you won't get to talk to him till tomorrow." Dez was saying.

"He humiliated me. I can't face him any more. He even had the guts to break into my home without my permission!" Ally hissed.

I don't know what I was feeling but it was a stinging pang in my chest. Sighing, I took my place in the stage seat behind the desk and sorted out through the script.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ally and Dez take their seats in front of the stage.

"We can do this guys." Ally encouraged. "Austin, you're up." She nodded, eyes fixed sternly on me. I cleared my throat and smiled for the camera as make-up artists gave me a small brush down and left.

"**Good morning Miami!**" I grinned. I heard Dez yell out instructions on how the camera should be directed on me.

"_Don't start with your B.S. Start with local news first._" Ally commanded.

"Well, before we get to the 'Ugly Truth', I want to say a couple of changes. First off, as you can see, Georgia and Larry Freeman are not present. They are taking a break. I know, so soon? But they had a great reason to. So I am your news anchor for the moment. So every morning is 'The Ugly Truth' with Austin Moon." I winked, smirking at Ally. I saw her break her pencil and twirl a strand of her hair with her other hand.

"_Cut the B.S and stick to the script,_ jerk." She hissed. I subtly nodded and continued to smirk at the camera.

"Ok, onto more serious news. What's with the government allowing class A drugs into the world?!(**1)**" I shouted playfully. "I mean not only people are going to get high on a low amount of crack but their kids can get some too!" I continued. "If people are that desperate to make their annoying little children calm down, at least put them to sleep, not drug the poor things!" I had some laughter from the team. "Goodness. People these days. They don't give a shit about kids. It's not 'poor parents, look how tired they look!' it's 'poor kids! They are the ones who have crack heads for parents!'" I saw Ally cracking a slight smile but shook it off.

"Anyway, more news..." I continued to subtly read of my script and add a few more snips and jokes in till my famous segment. For some reason, I didn't want to do the 'Ugly Truth' today. It was something to do with Ally, that's for sure. "Now, what you've bee waiting for... After the short weather forecast!" I quickly said. "Over to you, Ollie-dude." I smiled.

When Oliver started doing the weather, the make-up team quickly wiped my face and brushed it with light blush. I saw Ally make her way over to me and sit on the desk.

"Well done for sticking to my instructions." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Now keep it clean otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? You'll finish me off and get fired yourself?" I smirked. Her eyes widened and I saw her tear up a bit. "Yeah, that's right. I put 2 and 2 together. Face it, you need me, I need you. The deal is back on." I demanded.

"I..." Ally stared at me for a while before leaving the stage and taking her seat. She kept her eyes pinned on me. Not angrily but upset, hurt and disappointed. "Back to Austin!" She called quietly. Dez instructed the camera to face me and I grinned.

"I'm back. Missed me? Sure you did! Now time for the 'Ugly Truth'." I started. I needed to keep it clean. But who cared about what she said. I was the one bringing in the viewers, not her. "It's sad but today, the world is a 'Woman's World'**(2)**. For goodness sake! Women are stealing men's jobs! You see with Georgia Freeman and her husband? Who's earning more? Him or her? Her of course! What is up with that? Well, men. I'll tell you why your wives are more rich than you. IAt's because you're letting the bitches take your jobs, you asses!" I shouted.

"_Clean!_" Ally whispered harshly.

"Oops, sorry. I meant that you're letting the females take your jobs, you lazy males." I smiled innocently. "I'm happy I am not married because right now, she would probably earn more moolah than me. That's the truth. But you could argue that at the end of the day, you have a shared account but what is the point of that if your wife is more successful than you? Men need to step up their games. Women are ruling the world and we're letting it happen. And that's, the 'Ugly Truth'." I finished.

"_Wrap it up._" Ally ordered._  
_

"I've been Austin Moon. Good day, Miami!" I finished, throwing a signature grin.

"And cut!" Dez yelled.

"Good job, Mr. Moon." Agatha smiled at me. I nodded and stood going over to Ally.

She stood up and I grabbed her arm, dragging her into her office and shutting the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes and folding her arms.

"How long do you have left?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed.

"Less than two weeks." Ally said, looking down.

"I'll help you on one condition." I said.

"What?" She asked agitatedly.

"You dump Dallas the butt doctor." I grinned. The look on her face was pure gold. Her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

"I..." Ally whispered.

* * *

**Will she say yes or no? You review what you think! x**


	3. Cheekiness

**I'm back. Had a busy day yesterday, sorry. Today is my uncle's birthday so we're going to be celebrating that soon but I couldn't leave this without posting a chapter. I don't mind you guys pestering me about updating but it was unupdated for about a week which wasn't so bad... It's ok really to be pushed sometimes but I've been totally busy, I haven't had much sleep and guess what?! WORLD CUP IS ON! So my family are like football crazies at the moment and all that is on TV is football! And I love football(!) Note the sarcasm? Another thing. Yesterday I visited my primary school's fair and I saw loads of old friends and teachers and oh my god, is it me or have my ex guy friends got suddenly very hotter and taller? Because when I was in primary school, I was taller than them all but my gosh, they're giants! I know I have a boyfriend at the moment but it wouldn't hurt to look at my old friends in that way, right? One second I have a crush on my current boyfriend then I have the hots for my brother's friend and now, an old friend. When will my crush game end?! Anyway, forget about my sad life and onto the chapter! **

**Just to note, last chapter: (1) I don't know much about this but some types of drugs were allowed in some states in America. I may be wrong but that's what I've heard on BBC News in the UK. And (2) This may be true. Not necessarily but it's true-ish. And I made a mistake last chapter but it fits in with the story so let's look over that. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9-Cheekiness**

_Ally's POV_

I just stared at Austin, not believing my ears. I had to dump Dallas? What were the pros and what were the cons. Pros: He was attractive, he was a doctor with a good pay and... What about cons: He didn't look at me this way until I had my little change, he seems like he is too interested in his work and not relationships and sometimes he could be a little cocky.

Austin crossed his arms and his smirk fell. He just stood there, waiting for my answer.

"Give me my phone." I said. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and went to get my phone for me. When he handed it to me, I searched for Dallas' name in my contacts and cleared my throat, pressing 'call'.

I left it on loudspeaker for a reason.

"Hello?" Came Dallas' voice.

"Hey, Dallas. It's me, Ally. Uh, I don't know how to say this but I think we should stop dating. I mean, I am incredibly busy now-a-days and the stress is getting to me. I am sorry for this. But I hope we can be friends?" I asked. Austin's mouth was wide open and he looked shocked.

"Oh. Well, I hope everything dies down at work and sure we can be friends." Dallas said. He didn't sound too sad. If I was wrong, I would have thought that I heard joy in his voice.

"Great. Well, bye!" I hung up and smiled at Austin. "Is our deal back on?" I asked. He just nodded and left the room. I sat down and sighed, tears silently rolling down my face.

Wiping my face dry, I stood up and re-did my make-up. I then grabbed my things and left my office, locking the door.

"Austin did a great job today." Dez said, walking beside me.

"Whatever." I said. Dez just looked at me but didn't say a word. Austin joined us with his jacket on and his messenger bag.

"Hey... I want to invite you two out for a drink. I'm paying." He said, looking straight at me. He looked guilty.

"That sounds great! I know a great place!" Dez said, leading the way. Austin walked beside me and I didn't look at him.

"So..." He started quietly. "You actually dumped him for my help..." He whispered.

"Don't get all cocky about it. I'm on a timer remember? I just really love this job and I'll like to keep it. So our deal is on." I said, walking a little ahead.

"I really didn't mean-" Austin started.

"Forget about it. I really don't care." I just replied.

* * *

Me, Dez, Austin and Trish sat on barstools in the late night, laughing and giggling. I don't know, but Austin and I were acting really touchy. It's probably because of my breakup but what was his excuse?

I don't know how many drinks I had but it must have been a lot if I can barely see.

"Alright, let's get you home." Austin said. He looked quite sober. So did Dez. And Trish. What the hell? Austin helped me up and I giggled, tripping over my feet. "Girl can hold her drinks." Austin mumbled, lifting me up and slinging me over his shoulder. I started to hammer down his back.

"Put me down!" I said. "I'm going to be sick." I mumbled.

"Oh, not on my back!" Austin quickly put me down before I emptied my stomach contents on the floor.

"I'll get her water." Dez said, going to the back.

"What happened to her?" Trish asked. "Why did she get wasted?"

"It's your bar... Weren't you serving me?" I slurred.

"No, I gave you friend credits long time ago so you just went and served yourself." Trish replied.

"Oh." I giggled. "You look angry." I pouted.

"Because you vomited on the floor!" She shouted, getting the mop and bucket.

"I'm sorry, T. I really am." I mumbled. "Forget the water, Austin take me home."

Austin did just that and when we got to my house, I thanked him. "I have to make sure you get in bed okay." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Austin actually looked less cockier than I thought.

"Kay." I said, giving him my house key. He opened the door and we went in, him shutting the door behind us.

"I'll get you some water." He went inside the kitchen and I went upstairs to my room.

**(May get a little steamy, if you know what I mean. No lemon though.) **

I took of my blazer then my shoes and sighed, stretching and yawning. I started stripping off my clothes and sorted them out. Just because I am drunk that I can barely stand doesn't mean that I can't be neat.

I took off my bra and rummaged through my top drawer for a vest.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I collected the cup of water from the counter and headed upstairs, searching for Ally's room. When I found it, I stood outside, eyes wide.

Ally was half-naked. Bending over. I knocked on the door and she yelped, turning around, covering her top half.

"Sorry." I immediately turned around and breathed out.

"It's-" I heard things being knocked over and drawers being opened then closed before silence came. "It's okay. You can turn around now." She mumbled. I turned as she ran a hand through her hair. She wore a hot pink nightie and her hair was hung loosely on her shoulders, giving her an angelic image. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that about her. It's wrong and she's not the one for me.

Or is she?

"I, uh, got you some water." I said lamely. I stepped into the room and handed her the glass.

"Thanks." She smiled, drinking the whole thing down and placing the glass on the dresser.

"So..." I said, stepping closer to her.

"So...?" She asked confused about my sudden actions.

"What were you planning to do this night?" I whispered into her ear, trailing my fingers up and down her sides.

"Uh, sleep. You said-Ohh..." She moaned as I kissed a bit of flesh under her ear.

"Did I? I've seemed to have forgotten." I smirked, pushing her down onto her bed and trailed my fingers along her thighs. I knew that I was taking advantage but she was incredibly hot right now. I trailed butterfly kissed up her neck and smirked every time she moaned or breathed out a cuss.

"What is this?" She asked. I pulled away and stared into her lust filled eyes.

"I don't know. Are you imagining it?" I asked coyly.

"No, this is pretty much real. I don't dream about big-headed pigs like this." She replied, leaning up and gently biting my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed out a cuss, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Do you fantasize?" I asked instead.

"Not even that, Austy." She whispered into my ear, flipping us over so I was on the bottom. "But if I did, I would totally dominate." She said, trailing her hands down to my waist and pulling my shirt over my head and flung itsomewhere around the room. She then leaned down and started to kiss my chest, while gripping my shoulders and grinding against me.

"But won't you get bored?" I retorted, flipping us over so that I was back on top.

"Maybe." She smirked as I leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss. "But I will only get bored and relax if the guy is rough. I like it rough." She giggled as I growled, pulling her face up for a more heated kiss.

"I see." I said, as I pulled away and took her nightie off. She was completely naked under me. She must have taken off her underwear. "Wow, you look sexy." She blushed and nearly hid her body but I stopped her. "Don't. You look beautiful in every way. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I said.

"Wow, that's the kindest thing you have ever said to me." She smiled, cupping my cheek. I blushed and looked to the side.

"Sorry about that." I said. Ally didn't say anything but just kissed me. We didn't use words throughout our activities, they weren't needed.

* * *

**So Austin and Ally finally do it... Do you think it's too rushed? Review!**


	4. Aftermath

**Sorry for the long delay! I've been major busy and then I got ill... In terms of sore throat and upset stomach. I've been off this story all week and yeah... Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Aftermath **

Ally woke up as the sun's ray hit her face. She groaned, wiping a hand over her face. Stretching, she felt something hard on her right side. "What the hell?" she mumbled, confusedly. She looked to her side and was met with a unmistakeable mop of blonde devil hair. "What the hell?!" she yelped, getting out of bed and throwing her satin robe on.

Austin immediately shot up with a shocked expression on. "Who's shouting?!" he yelled.

"Why are we in bed together?!" Ally gasped, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know! Wait- what?!" Austin yelped, standing up.

"Yes! We had sex. Can't you establish that from our lack of clothes and memories of last fucking night?!" Ally said.

"Ok! Calm down!" Austin said, covering his lower half. "Let's take it easy."

"Oh my God, my head." Ally said, rubbing it.

"Finally get the hangover. Congratulations." Austin said, slowly clapping.

"How can't you feel yours?" she asked, tying the ropes of her robe and leaving her bedroom.

"Because I've mastered the wonders of it." Austin smirked, following her.

"Yeah, whatever." Ally moaned, pouring a glass of water and downing it. "What day is it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Austin asked, waving his arm around.

"Uh, there's a digital clock on top of the archway which says the day." Ally replied, turning around to fill her cup with more water.

"Oh. It's, uh... Saturday."

"Great. Dinner with the family. Just what I need after you." Ally replied, sighing.

"Problems?" Austin asked, leaning against the counter, crossing his arms. Ally turned to face him and sighed again.

"My parents wonder if I'll ever find a 'husband'." Ally said, her face scrunching up in anger. Austin began to smirk then chuckle.

"Another deal..." He sang. Ally glared at him and sighed.

"What do you want out of this?" she asked, cocking her hip to the side.

"Hmm..." Austin pondered. "You make me breakfast." he smirked. Ally raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Pancakes would do." he added.

"Okay..." Ally left it at that. "Deal. You pretend to be my 'boyfriend' and I'll make you pancakes."

"Perfect." Austin grinned, getting excited.

"Ah, so there is a little kid inside that gremlin of a man." Ally joked. Austin placed a hand on his chest and gasped.

"I am not a gremlin. And I am not a kid. I am a child. A kid is what you'll call a baby goat." he smirked in triumph.

"Ah, so the 'child' knows his animals. Well done." Ally giggled.

"Shut up." Austin blushed.

"He also blushes, aw!" she smiled, getting the ingredients out.

"That's it." Austin mumbled, tickling her.

"Stop-stop it!" Ally squealed, dropping the mixing bowl, laughing.

"Not until you promise to stop teasing me."

"It was revenge!" Ally laughed. "I promise, okay?!" she gasped out.

"Good." Austin smiled, stopping. "I'll go take a quick shower and get dressed."

"Sure." Ally smiled

* * *

"So, Austin, how did you meet our Allyson?" Mr Dawson asked, eating his meal. Austin looked at Ally and smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

"Well, we _were _neighbours. Until I moved into an apartment. It was for like five months, I was staying with a friend." Austin started.

"Sweetie!" Ally giggled, urging him to stop. "They don't need to know our story." Ally finally caught onto their conversation.

"Honey, they do. They're your parents." Austin smiled at her.

"Then tell it nicely. And the truth." Ally warned, her eyes going wide, with an eyebrow cocked.

"Sure." Austin said. "Now, one day my friend went to work while I was out. I didn't have a spare key so I was looking for an open window to get in. I found one out front and started easing myself in but then I was pulled and kicked by Allyson over there." Ally's parents laughed. "She thought I was breaking in but I tried to tell her the truth so she called my friend to come."

"And when he did," Ally took over. "He cleared things up and I had to apologize and nurse Austin for my little craze." They both laughed, holding each other's hand. "Then he asked me on a date and I said yes and here we are, ten months after." she lied through her teeth, planting an award-winning smile on.

"That's so you, honey!" Mrs Dawson laughed. "She's a fighter. She always was. Even in the womb-"

"Mom!" Ally yelled.

"Oh sweetie, sorry." Her mother chuckled.

"Kinda like how we met." Mr Dawson chuckled. "Anyway, I see you on TV Austin." Austin started to heat up. "You said that you didn't have that special someone in your life." Mr Dawson began. "You were obviously lying because, here's my daughter and you in love for ten months!"

"Yeah." Austin laughed nervously. "Here we are. I just don't you know, want the media and stuff to get in my life so I put up a façade. And work reasons too. We work together now and well, we don't want our personal lives blown onto the radar." Austin explained smoothly.

"Nice save." Ally whispered.

"Thank you." Austin whispered back.

"Well, mom, dad. Thanks for having us." Ally thanked, smiling at Austin. "It was nice to see you guys again." she added.

* * *

**Well, they were fake dating. What's to say that they will actually date? ;P. Sorry for the long delay!**


	5. Human Being Within

**Now a lot of you want longer chapters. I doubt I'll be updating any of my stories because school has been hard and I'm doing catch-up work. Pain, I know. But until I can, as a writer, grasp the genre of Austin & Ally, I feel comfortable doing short chapters. I know you want longer but I have never done an A&A story before and that's just me. To ease into it, the chapters will get longer and detailed. I hope you understand where I am coming from! As you can see with my other stories, I make the chapters longer because I am experienced in it but some, I am not and they are shorter chapters but so far I've done five chapters for this and it is getting longer! Do not worry! And for being patient and supportive of me, here's a long chapter. :)**

**Thanks. -Bex **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Human Being Within**

"So, how's Austin doing?" Trish asked, wiping a beer glass behind her counter. Ally's head tilted to face her friend's.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, drinking her beverage slowly.

"I mean, you guys are 'dating' and all, so, how's your guy?" Trish teased. Ally glared at her.

"Why would I care?" Ally replied, going round to behind the counter to fill her glass again.

"I don't know. You guys seem pretty warm towards each other." Trish shrugged. "And you'll never know, maybe there's a human being inside all that testosterone." she smirked, winking.

"I doubt it..." Ally blushed, thinking to the day she introduced him to her parents.

"Ah! You're so blushing!" Trish squealed.

"Am not!" Ally said, drinking her Coke. "Let's just open up so you can earn more cash." Ally said, going over to the door.

"Thanks for helping me!" Trish yelled.

"It's not like I had work, and plus we hadn't spent time together in ages." Ally smiled, unlocking the door and turning the placard to 'OPEN'.

"We hadn't indeed." Trish smiled back, sorting out the cups and glasses.

A couple of people came in. Two men and two ladies. Ally quickly served them and was called back to their table when one of the ladies recognised her.

"Hey! You're the leading lady of the news station, aren't you?" The first woman asked.

"Yeah, I am." Ally said, flicking her notebook closed.

"So that means you work with that asshole Austin Moon." she seethed.

"Yes, unfortunately." Ally sighed, cocking her hip to the side.

"How can you work with him?! He slashes the womankind." The second lady asked.

"It's the big boss man who makes the decisions. Don't worry, I'll put him in line." Ally promised.

"Then get rid of 'The Ugly Truth'." The second woman said.

"I can't. It brings the watchers, doesn't it." Ally stated. "But I keep them clean. Don't worry. By the way, you two ladies, your drinks are on the house." Ally winked.

"Thanks." They said. Ally just smiled and went back to serve other people.

Five hours had passed until Austin decided to show his face.

"Hello, ladies." he smirked, going behind the bar and wrapping an arm around Ally's waist. Thank goodness that those women before had left.

"Hi." Trish said shortly, going to serve a customer.

"I'm busy." Ally mumbled, cleaning glasses.

"Well, I need a favour." Austin said, smiling.

"What now?" Ally sighed, stopping her actions to face him.

"It's my dad..." Austin started, laughing nervously.

"What about him?" Ally's interest perked up. Maybe this was the human being within.

"He wants to meet my girlfriend but-"

"You don't have one so I am to pretend to be it." Ally said, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you? It's just that he never sees anyone and he's pretty withdrawn from society after... He would like to meet us now." Austin's eyes flashed with something Ally had never seen before. Sorrow? Hurt?

"Uh, sure." Ally said, turning to face Trish. "I have to do something. I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Sure thing. See you!" Trish grinned, cleaning tables.

Austin and Ally got into Austin's blue Chevrolet Camaro and started their twenty minute journey to Austin's father. Ally decided to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Since I'm doing this for you, you have to... help me with Spring Cleaning." Ally smiled, turning to face him. Austin chuckled.

"Fine." he simply said. Ally needed to know more about the human within.

"Austin, I saw something flash in your eyes when you talked about your dad. Is everything alright? Where's your mother?"

Austin sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "My mother died. Everyone thought my dad killed her because she was strangled and beaten." he gritted out, clutching the wheel even tighter. "They called him a lot of things. He didn't kill my mom. I know he didn't. He's not like that at all. He has a kind soul."

"I'm sure he does." Ally said, rubbing his forearm gently. "I'm sorry about your mother." she said. "How old were you?"

"12 years old. It's something etched inside my head and I can't get it out of my mind." he sighed.

"Let's stop talking, OK? You need to calm down a bit." Ally said soothingly. Austin just nodded and continued to drive in silence.

...

They pulled up to an mansion. There was a fountain elegantly placed in the centre just in front of the entrance and the hour held a homely presence to it. Austin turned off the ignition and got out, going up to the front door and unlocking it.

"Dad?!" he called out, entering an atrium with two twisting stairs leading upstairs and a little seating area in the middle.

"Austin, is that you, son?!" Came a reply from the left. Ally walked in, her heels clacking the marble floor. She looked around amazed. Her parents's house was smaller than this. But just a tad bit.

"Yeah! I've got some company, though!" Austin shouted back.

"I'm coming!"

Austin went over to Ally and held her hand. "He's really cool. Calm yourself." Ally just rolled her eyes playfully. A man in his late forties, greying hair and at least 6 foot 3 tall in a suit came walking in. Austin let go of her hand to hug his father.

"Hey, kid!" His father grinned.

"Hey Dad. Meet Ally Dawson, my girlfriend." Ally walked over to Mr. Moon and smiled, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." she said.

"Pleasure is all mine." Mr. Moon chuckled.

"Ally, Mike Moon." Austin introduced.

"Where are my manners? Come, let's go drink." Mike said, leading them to the kitchen. "Austin, son. You picked a beauty."

Ally blushed and giggled, looking at Austin.

"I did, didn't I?" he winked at her. Ally blushed and thought about what he meant by that.

"Anyway, how's life?" Mike asked.

The three enjoyed themselves; laughing and chuckling all day. Ally took pictures of Austin and his father pretend wrestling and smiled. She saw pictures of Austin when he was little and his father back in the day when his hair was brown. Ally smiled and continued to watch father and son.

...

"Thanks for stopping by, kids." Mike smiled, standing by the front door. "Ally, I hope to see a rock on your finger the next time you come here." Mike joked. Ally laughed and placed her hand on Austin's shoulder.

"I hope he pops the question soon. We've been together for ages now!" she lied.

"Guys! In my own time." Austin mumbled, blushing.

"Aw, bless. The kid's blushing. Let's stop teasing him." Mike laughed.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you!" Ally smiled, hugging Mike.

"Same, Ally. I do hope to see you though."

"Soon." Ally smiled. "Now, come on you. Let's get going, it's past 11 p.m." Ally said, dragging Austin out. "Goodbye!" she called over their shoulders.

"Bye!" Mike said, closing the door.

"Thanks, Ally." Austin said, both of them getting into Austin's car.

"No problem. It was a blast." she grinned, kissing his cheek. "I guess there's a human within you." she smiled.

"Yeah, the might be." Austin replied, smiling lightly.

* * *

**I hope that's longer than usual? x**


	6. Flowers

**Sorry for the long delay guys! I am on holiday with little to no wi-fi and I kinda forgot about this story because I was busy updating my other stories which hadn't been updated for longer than this. (Some were two months...) So hope you forgive me! x**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Flowers**

Ally sat in her office, talking to Dez about Austin and what they had done the day before. "...and his dad was so kind and funny!" Ally said, smiling. Dez chuckled.

"It seems you're liking Austin a lot more now." he said, crossing his arms, eyebrow raised. Ally's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I have to if he's going to help me keep my job." she replied, smoothing her skirt down. The was a quick knock on the door and in came Austin Moon, signature smirk worn on his face. "Look Dez. It's the Devil." Ally said, smiling a little at Austin.

Austin winked at her and sat down next to Dez on the sofa. "'Sup, guys?" he asked.

"Did I say you could come in?" Ally asked, looking down at some papers and writing on them. "Nor did I say you could hang out with us." she added, raising an eyebrow.

Austin raised an eyebrow of his own and smirked, eyeing her up and down. "I just wanted to thank you again for coming with me to my dad's. We both enjoyed your company." he said sincerely. Ally looked up at him and smiled gently.

"You're welcome. Again." she said. Dez stood up and pointed to the door with his thumb.

"Uh, Agatha probably wants me to double check the cameras. So I'll see you guys later." he said exiting the office.

"Bye, Dez." Ally and Austin called out behind him.

"So do you want to grab lunch?" Austin asked, leaning back and placing his feet on the coffee table.

Ally's eyes wandered to his feet and she subconsciously twitched. Austin noticed this and smirked, putting his feet down.

"Sorry, I'm going out with Trish and Dez." Ally said, breathing in and out, eyes closed before opening them and smiling at Austin. Austin rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"How about I join you guys? I know a cool place downtown." Austin asked, standing up.

Ally stood up also, walking to the office door and opening it, gesturing outside. "How about no?" she smirked, watching Austin leave and turn to face her. "Bye-bye." she waved, shutting the door after him.

Austin sighed and went off to find Dez. He found the red head being pestered by Agatha about the quality of the cameras. Smiling he stood behind Agatha and tapped her shoulder making her turn and glare at him before her eyes softened.

"Mr Moon!" she smiled, greatly. "What can I do for you? Is Ally innapropaite for your liking?" she asked.

"Nope." Austin said. "I just wanted to ask Dez something. That alright?" he cheekily asked. Agatha flushed, turning and walking away from the pair.

"Thanks, man." Dez thanked, cleaning lint off a camera.

"No problem." Austin said, patting his back. "Uh, can I join you, Ally and Trish out for lunch?"

"Sure thing. You know, ever since we've gotten to know you better, you've been hanging out a lot with us." Dez grinned, walking into his office, Austin in tow. Austin laughed and nodded.

"True. I guess you guys are decent and unlike the other people I hang out with. I like it." Austin admitted.

"Good." Dez smiled, sitting at his desk. "So anything else?" Dez asked, leaning back in his leather seat.

Austin smirked and nodded. "What's Ally's favourite flower?" he asked.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I can't even afford this place." Trish said, nervously looking around the restaurant. Austin chuckled and slung an arm around her shoulders making her flinch and shake it off.

"It's on me, guys." he said, raising an arm, smiling.

"Good, because I was wondering what size the bathroom windows were." Trish said, smiling. "Who are those for?" she asked, referring to the yellow roses. Austin just smirked. "Oh my gosh, it's Ally's favourite flowers! They're for her!" Trish gasped.

"I'll give them to her once she and Dez arrive." Austin said, straightening his tie. Trish rolled her eyes and walked up to the front desk.

"Reservations for Moon." she said as Austin stood behind her.

"We'll seat you once the other two arrive." said the receptionist. Austin and Trish nodded, sitting down in a waiting area.

Soon after, Ally and Dez arrived, spotting Austin and Trish seated, waiting. "Sorry we're late. Hagatha was explaining to Dez the rules of a picture perfect vision." Ally chuckled, eyeing the bouquet of flowers in Austin's hands. "They're pretty." she commented. Austin stood up and walked over to her.

"They're for you." he said, handing them to her. Ally blushed and looked at the flowers, smiling lightly.

"Thanks." she said, looking up at him.

Trish cleared her throat and went up to the reception. "If you guys are finished flirting, I'm starving." she called out, making them spring apart. "Again, reservations for Moon, lady." Trish smiled, watching the receptionist look at her, eyes wide in fear, grabbing menus and leading them to their table.

* * *

**Sorry it's uneventful. And short. x**


	7. I've Changed Him!

**Sorry for the long delay! As you know I'd been on holiday and I'm back home. I've been to parties and sleeping most of the time so I had no way of writing stories. I probably apologise for not updating sooner and I guess it annoys you guys! I really am sorry. Feeling bummed out but I'll be OK. I just got flu or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter and when you've finished, hit the review button and write something to tell me about how your holiday went or something. I'm going back to school in 2-3 weeks ;(**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I've Changed Him!**

Ally sat down, a mug of hot chocolate rested between her hands. She sniffed and retrieved a tissue before blowing her nose and groaning.

"You okay?" Trish asked, bringing a bowl of soup over to her sick friend. Ally shook her head and leaned it back, groaning again.

"Where the hell did I get this cold from?!" she said numbly. After dinner with Austin, Dez and Trish, they had decided to stroll on the beach seeing as the next day they had no work or in Trish's case, decided not to open. They swam in the sea after purchasing new swimsuits, courtesy of Austin, and dunked each other in the freezing cold abyss.

"Maybe from yesterday when we went to the beach." Trish shrugged, going back into the kitchen. Ally had started to sneeze and thought nothing about it until the next day when she couldn't even get up and felt weak to her knees.

"What about work?" Ally asked her nose full of mucus which made her voice weird.

"I bet you'll be better before Hagatha can even shout your name." Trish assured, coming back with a large bowl of hot water mixed with lavender. "Right, after you've eaten that tomato soup, I want your head sucking up all the steam from this water, okay?" Trish ordered.

Ally chuckled and nodded, before having Trish take the mug out of her hands and placing the soup where it had been.

"I'll go get a towel to cover your head with." Trish smiled, leaving the open plan room. Ally finished her soup before Trish came back and Trish had spent 7 minutes max looking for the towel. "Wow, it was like a maze in your closet." she joked.

"At least it's not Narnia." Ally retorted, smiling. She placed the bowl on the coffee table and drunk some more hot chocolate before getting the hot water and seeping the steam through her nose, Trish helping cover her head. "Thank you." Was heard, muffled.

The doorbell rang and Trish went to answer it, smiling when she saw Dez at the door. "Hi, Trish!" the red head perkily said before being let inside and closing the door behind him. "Is Ally okay? I said I'll visit her."

Trish nodded and led him to Ally. "Yeah, she's still a bit worse but at least she's not dying in bed." Trish said.

"Hi Ally!" Dez waved, realising the brunette couldn't see him.

"Hey." Ally replied, muffled. "Where's Austin? I thought you said you'll bring him?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah... Agatha called him in about something. He promised to come later." Dez said, sitting beside her. Ally mumbled signalling she got the message. "Now let's think about getting you all better for your date." he said, grinning at a grinning Trish.

After they went to the beach, Austin drove Ally home as Dez drove Trish back to her own home. When they arrived at Ally's, Austin asked her out, shyly and Ally agreed, blushing and scheduling it for the next Friday. They pecked but not kissed, it was still a bit weird for them to be like this. Then Ally thanked him for the flowers again and Austin blushed, making Ally smile and she said that she would see him soon after giving him her spare house key for just in case and a another peck, before going inside her house and phoning Trish and Dez immediately telling them the good news. After that, Austin left after standing there, smiling stupidly to himself whilst getting into his car; a big grin on his face and a finger hovering over his father's name as he drove away.

"How did you guys even happen? I thought you hated his guts." Trish asked, sitting on Ally's other side.

Ally lifted her head, making the towel slip down her back and shrugged at her friends. "I guess I did... But I guess he just needed a girl's view on life. You'll never know if he had a girlfriend who hurt him causing him to dis on every other woman in the world. Plus, he has a past that probably no-one can relate to so I guess I somehow decided to give him a chance after him meeting my parents and I meeting his father. And don't forget we slept together but we were drunk so that didn't matter or count as a reason. But the fact was that we actually slept together, and I was all up for it." Ally said shocked at herself.

"Really, when did this happen?!" Dez asked surprised.

"Can it, it happened ages ago. Keep up!" Trish said, making Dez pout a little. "Sorry..." she mumbled, gesturing for Ally to continue.

"Then the fact is that we listen to each other and have decent talks. He's not really himself when that happens. I think I've changed him actually..." Ally's eyes widened at her revelation.

"Yeah, I think you have as well. He's more laid back and less of a jerk. I recently heard him talk to the boss about cutting down episodes of 'The Ugly Truth' saying that it was time he found something else." Both Trish and Ally faced Dez, shock written on their faces.

"Cutting down 'The Ugly Truth'? You're kidding." Ally said, eyebrow raised. Dez shook his head and shrugged. "Maybe I _have _changed him..." she whispered, looking to the floor.

"Oh my God, you _have_ changed him!" Trish yelled, hitting her arm slightly.

"Who changed who?" Someone asked behind them. The three turned to Austin, mouths wide open.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen next? Review! x**


	8. The Help

**So sorry for the long delay! School's started again and I've been drowning in homework! x**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Help**

"Who changed who?" Austin asked, twirling Ally's spare house keys in his fingers.

"Oh! Ally has changed Dez." Trish saved. "She got him to like rom-coms."

Dez smiled happily before sighing dramatically. "They're just so romantic but funny!" he stated.

Austin chuckled and jumped over the sofa to sit next to Dez. "How you feeling, Ally?" he asked concerned. Ally smiled and looked at him.

"Better." she blushed. Austin blushed and looked away, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Atchoo!" she sneezed into her tissue. "But then again, I could do with some rest." she finished, shrugging. Everyone laughed and sighed when it died down.

"What should we do?" Trish asked, swirling the soup with her finger to check the temperature.

"We could watch a movie?" Dez asked.

"Oh! One of those romantic comedies, huh, Dez?" Austin joked, nudging Dez. Dez glared at him before pouting.

"It's not wrong for a man to love such a movie!" he yelled, waving his arms defiantly.

Austin gave him a pointed look. "If you're going to act all diva about it..." he smirked slowly.

"Shut up!" Dez yelled, standing up and running into the kitchen.

"Great," Ally said. "you've upset Dez and gave me an headache while you were at it!" she moaned, leaning her head back.

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I'll go apologise to him." he mumbled.

"Good and don't leave until he accepts it." Trish warned.

"Yes, ma'am!" Austin saluted before retreating to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do? Since you're sick and all." Trish asked, clearing the soup up and standing up.

"Monopoly. I haven't played that since Christmas." Ally said, grinning. Trish chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Austin better watch out. No-one beats Ally Dawson at a game of Monopoly." Trish announced, going into the kitchen.

Austin came back and sat next to Ally. "Hey." he smiled.

Ally smiled back and looked at him. "Hi." she whispered.

"Do you want a hug or something to make you feel a tiny bit better?" Austin asked, sweetly. Ally nodded and leaned into him as his arms raised to wrap around her petite form. "That good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ally said, closing her eyes, smiling. "That's good."

...

"I feel so much better now!" Ally said a day later.

"Told you!" Trish smiled as they walked down to her bar. When they arrived, she unlocked the door and turned the sign to 'open'. "It's Sunday and it's normally packed and busy and I'm short staffed." Trish mumbled, rubbing her forehead lightly.

"Where's your staff?" Ally asked, hanging up her coat and bag on one of the little nooks in the 'staff only' room.

"Rya called in sick. Declan's grandmother had a heart attack so he's in hospital with her and Kel has to look after his sick daughter. He's a single dad now." Trish replied.

"Aw poor Kel! Yvonne left him?" Ally asked, sad for Trish's male employee. Trish nodded.

"By text as well. The bitch!" Trish mumbled, shaking her head. "Told him to take some time off."

"And Declan!" Ally started again. "Poor grandmother!" she sighed.

"I need help." Trish pouted.

Ally smirked and looked at her. "Dez and Austin." she simply said.

"But they no nothing about helping in a bar." Trish stated.

"And how better to learn with a bossy boss?" Ally teased, nudging her friend.

"Ah!" Trish caught on, grinning.

* * *

**Next chapter's kinda part two.**


End file.
